Samurai
by Krimzon Flygon
Summary: Altoshipping. A parody of Pokemon Heroes, and Mazan, Flash of the Blade, though not really.
1. Prophesy

Samurai

By

Krimzon Flygon

(A/N: I worship Altoshipping. I couldn't finish Pokemon Attack Team until I had written one. This fic is way more action packed than Altoshipping usually is, so fans of action and Altoshippers will love this one . The Ash in this story is not the Ash from the present, and the same goes for Latias. I picked Oakley for the evil empress because if you have seen Pokemon Heroes, you would know that Oakley was the real enemy in it.)

Warning: Violence, and lots of it. But the real warning lies in the incredible OOC-ness. Those who like Ash the way he is should hit the back button now and click on another fic. And I know Latias isn't such a pathetic little extravert, but I need some sort of comedy in it!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Mazan: flash of the blade (God, I love that game!) or Pokemon. Those are owned by, in order, Namco and Nintendo. Dang.

Chapter I

Prophesy

Ash Ketchum, the young samurai warrior of H.U.N.T.E.R.S Academy, came forward. He stopped in front of an old man and kneeled. The old man smiled.

"Rise." He said.

Ash got up slowly. "Sensei Lorenzo. I thank you humbly for your teachings, and can assure you that this mission will be completed flawlessly."

Lorenzo nodded. "As I expected. I see you know of this mission's utmost importance."

Ash looked up in surprise. "No, Sensei."

Lorenzo sighed and a look of pain fell across his bearded face. " 20 years ago, we were ruled by the kind and fair emperor Lance. He ruled the regions fairly, and Hoenn was wealthy and powerful under his leadership. But not all were satisfied. A peasant named Oakley was jealous of his power, and plotted against him. She finally found a tool, granting her almost limitless power. The cursed blade…" He faltered, as if continuing was painful. "Soulstealer." He finally choked. "Using the power of the blade, she slew Lance and became empress. Under her power, Hoenn became a wasteland of near-extinction. That is when H.U.N.T.E.R.S was formed. After extensive studies, I found that a chosen one would wield the holy sword, Lightbringer. Since the sword got its power from a Latios, I got a Latios and trained it as I trained you. However, I was too hasty in reading the scrolls. It was only after I had sent Latios to kill Oakley that I found that _you_ were the chosen one. By then, Oakley had killed the poor dragon."

Ash hung his head. "Sorry."

Lorenzo nodded sadly. "Yes, after the years we spent training, he was like a brother to me. But before he died, he sealed a part of his soul into Lightbringer, making it stronger. And now, it is time to give you its power."

He held out a beautiful blade. Ash's jaw dropped. The handle was ruby encrusted and make of iron. The blade itself was made of the sharpest sapphire, and seemed to glow, as if lit from within. Ash stared. "So…this is Lightbringer?"

Lorenzo nodded. "Yes, it is yours. Take it."

Ash accepted the holy sword with trembling hands. It fit perfectly in his grip. He bowed deeply. "Thank you immensely, sensei! I will not fail you!"

Suddenly, a pokemon entered the room. It was a red dragon-like creature with gorgeous, sad golden eyes. She looked directly at Ash, who raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

The dragon fumbled with her hands a bit before answering him. "A-are you the chosen one?" she asked.

Ash nodded slowly. The dragon spoke again, her voice stronger now. "My name is Latias. How are you?" she asked him, extending a paw.

Ash looked at it. "Fair." He answered coldly.

Latias slowly pulled her paw back. "I guess you are going to kill the empress now, huh?" she asked. Ash nodded again. "Well, I just wanted to give you something for your journey." Latias said.

Ash raised an eyebrow again. "What's that?"

"Company!" Latias said happily.

"What?" sputtered Ash. "No! Why should I?"

Latias looked away. "I want revenge on Oakley." She said. She pulled out a heart shaped locket. She squeezed the sides and it opened. In it was a picture of Latias curled up next to a larger, blue dragon. "This was the last minute Latios and I spent together before he was murdered!" She said angrily. "I can't rest until I've made Oakley pay for what she did to him."

Ash sighed deeply. "Ok, fine. You can come. But don't get in my way, kapish?"

Latias leapt forward and glomped him.

"Ohthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Ash struggled. "Get off of me!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Annie walked up the hidden staircase deep within Mt. Silver. At the top, she turned and walked into a huge palace. Once inside, she walked to a large, ornate throne. Inside the throne sat the evil Empress Oakley. She was tall and thin, and about 17 years old, with light blue hair and piercing gray eyes. In her lap was the evil sword. It was made of steel, with a handle of obsidian. Annie walked to the throne and kneeled. There she waited, as she always would do. Oakley opened her eyes and stared out of the massive skylight. It showed the entire Hoenn region. It was really sort of pretty, with its flowing streams, bustling towns, and dense forests. And it all belonged to her. She sighed happily, and the very slightest of evil grins creased her thin, bloodless lips. Then she remembered Annie. The girl was still waiting in genuflection. "Rise, my friend." Oakley said, her voice matching her looks, smooth and silky, with an almost undetectable bit of pure evil.

Annie rose to her feet. "My mistress. H.U.N.T.E.R.S has sent a new warrior. A samurai named Ash."

Oakley sat up. "Another one? I see that they weren't fazed by what I did to his predecessor." She said. Then she smiled evilly. "The dragon put on quite a show. Of course, he was a real cutup." She chuckled, her laughter tainted by blood thirst.

Annie nodded. "And speaking of Latios, his sister is tagging along."

Oakley raised an eyebrow, just like her new opponent. "Really. Well, that could be a problem. The prophecy could be coming together. But no matter. I shall see to it that the two won't live to love each other…or see daybreak for that matter." She turned to Annie. "Ready to go hunting?"

(A/N: Thus begins the chaos! The action is going to pick up in the next chapter. If you have any questions, comments or reviews in general, they are appreciated. And as always, _PLEASE_ keep it G rated.)


	2. Carnival of the Damned

Chapter Two

Carnival of the Damned

(A/N: I'm back! This is the second chapter in my Samurai story. Enjoy!)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even the swords.

"So the nun says, pass the avocados! Ha ha ha!" Latias joked. Ash did what he did the last fifteen times he had to endure one of her mildly humorous jokes; he ignored it. Latias sighed from behind him.

"What's wrong, Ash? You feeling ok? You wanna sit down?" She asked, concerned.

"No." Ash said callously. "Pick up the pace back there."

Latias frowned. "Ash, why are you so cruel?" Ash turned swiftly.

"It was how I was brought up, and where I come from, it is considered "calm" instead of 'cruel'. I agreed to let you tag along; under the condition you do everything I tell you to! Got it?"

Latias nodded rapidly. They only time they spoke again when they stopped for the night. Latias spread out a sleeping bag. Ash shook his head.

"Bad idea. If the enemy comes, it will slow you down."

Latias sadly folded up her bag and lay down. She then produced a book, 'The Pearl' by John Stienbeck. Ash shook his head.

"Bed. _Now_."

Latias groaned and put her head down, slowly closed her eyes, and began to dream…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Annie and Oakley stared into the crystal clear water in the divining bowl. "Aww. Look at her, Oakley. Sound asleep in her little bed." Said Annie. "Shall we…" She drew her finger swiftly across her throat.

"No." Said Oakley. "I have a better idea." She raised her sword. Soulstealer began to glow eerily green.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Latias woke up suddenly. To her surprise, she was not hungry, or thirsty, or anything else that she would have expected to feel, now that she was awake. She looked at Ash. Even though he was so cruel, er, _calm_, she sort of felt compassion for him. As a psychic pokemon, she decided to look into the matter. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She drew back with a gasp. What she had felt was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. A burning building…people screaming…and a tall figure. That was the worst part. Around him was an aura of pure malice. She sensed something ancient…and evil. Pure evil. It was like she could feel a powerful, destructive energy; pulsating from him. This couldn't be Oakley. Who was this? What was this? Was this a clue to what made Ash so calm? She sighed. Suddenly she heard a noise. It sounded intriguing, so she turned to it. When she saw what it was, she gasped. A beautiful carnival spread out in front f her. She eagerly ran down into it. The street was filled with happy, talking, eating, and laughing people. The smell was just as lovely. Burnt sugar, exotic spices, fried dough, molasses and violets made her mouth water. She decided to explore first. After about 15 minutes of wandering, she found something interesting. It looked like a huge wagon wheel, with seats around the perimeter. Suddenly the hairs on the back of her neck prickled. It was only then that she realized that everyone was staring at her. One of them walked up to her. She gulped. The man stopped about a foot away. Suddenly he began to change shape. His arms shriveled until they were bones, and he began to grow. His face melted into a skull, and his eyes turned into eerie red lights. Latias screamed. The man had turned into a hideous demon…and the others were undergoing the same transformation. Latias ran backwards and tripped on a stuffed animal. The demon pulled out a sharp spear and raised it above his head. Latias screamed and closed her eyes. Suddenly, there was a hollow thunk, and the demon fell in half. Behind it stood Ash with Lightbringer drawn.

"I leave you alone for three minutes and you end up on the menu." He said heatedly. The other demons stared at each other for a few seconds, and then ran at him. Ash whirled out of the way of one and cut it down. "Too slow!" Another ran at him and Ash tripped it. "And over you go!"

Latias stared in amazement. _He…he's strong!_

A demon with a torch ran at Latias. Latias screamed and curled into a ball. The demon tripped over her and fell into a pile of gas canisters. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! The creature screamed and rose up, engulfed by inferno. It ran around in pointless circles and crashed finally into a tent. With a whooshing noise, the carnival was on fire. Ash slashed down the final demon and paused to catch his breath. Latias stared at him.

"Ash. You…you saved my life." She whispered. "Is there any way I can thank you?"

Ash nodded. "Yes. By not thanking me." He said coolly. He turned and strode out of the carnival. Latias sighed.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Annie looked disappointed. "Okay, I think I can safely say that _that_ could have gone a lot better."

Oakley roared in rage and pounded once on the arms of her throne. "How could they have escaped?"

"Now, if you had just done as I said and killed them in their sleep…" Annie began.

Oakley sighed in annoyance. "Annie, Annie, Annie. What will I have to do to make it clear enough for you? There is an art to these things! See that you remember, you infantile little insect!"

"Oh sure, blame the sidekick, what the heck, we're easy targets" Annie muttered under her breath.

"_What was that?"_

"Ash and Latias, Ma'am! I just wish that I could do the job for you! Please don't hurt me." Annie squeaked.

Oakley grinned. "Very well. Ash and Latias are headed towards Violet City. Take your troops to scout tower and eliminate them. However, _if_, by some chance they happen to fail, I have a little surprise ready and waiting for Ashy-boy." She looked at the divining bowl to see Ash and Latias walking in a forest. "A very _special_ surprise." She turned to a figure standing in a doorway. As it stepped into the light, Annie gasped in horror.

"N-no! No!" She turned to Oakley, lips pulled back in a terrible snarl. "What have you done? _What have you done to him?_"

Oakley's laughter rang throughout the palace.

(A/N: The end of chapter two. Who is the mysterious figure? Find out in chapter three, coming soon! Okay, enough with the movie trailer junk. Chapter 3 I expect will come out over the vacation. After all, no school for twelve whole days! Or is it seventeen? Dang, I'm not to good at remembering. Ah, so what? I am also working on Pokemon Attack Team, so I guess I do have a bit to juggle over the weekend. Bye!


	3. Duel of Sprout Tower

Chapter 3

Duel of Sprout Tower

(A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! Here is the third chapter in this story. Jeez, I sure am cranking these things out fast . . . )

Disclaimer: I guess I have a confession to make. I don't own Pokemon, and you know that. But by now, similarities to Mazan is limited only to the swords' names and a sort of parody of the first level, including that timeless battle against the demon lynx, who is the first boss. The other chapters are nothing like the game, seeing as how I beat the first boss, beat two demons in the second level, and died. Haven't played it since. Whodathunkit?

"And then you were like, HYAH! And then you were like, WOOOAH! I mean that was incredible! How did you learn to do that? Can you teach me to do that kind of stuff? Huh? Can you teach me? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

Latias babbled.

Ash stayed calm. "It really wasn't _that_ impressive, I learned at H.U.N.T.E.R.S, and no, I can't teach you."

"Why not? You're skilled enough. I mean, those demon things, when they surrounded me, I thought I was a goner, and then you showed up and BAM! You must have cut down, what, ninety of them?"

"There were only twenty."

"_Only_ twenty? I only beat one! By accidents!"

Ash smirked. "Oh, yeah. You mean that one you sent into a bunch of propane canisters and nearly killed us both?"

Latias' white down flushed red. "Hey, come on. A ten for the effort, a two for the dive."

Ash grinned. "I'd say more of a one. For both. Hey..." He pointed at a town. "Isn't that Violet City?"

Latias nodded. "Good place to stop for the night, pick up new supplies, the usual."

Ash nodded, then shook his head and turned to Latias. "WHAT? I already packed supplies! Why would we need more?"

Latias blushed and grinned sheepishly. "Because I sort of forgot it back at the carnival."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Latias tossed and turned in her bed. She lay on her back and stared at the ceiling. The room was silent as the tomb. She turned to Ash, who was just a lump on his bed. Latias lay back and stared again at nothing. Suddenly she heard a noise. It was the sound of a heartbeat. She quickly turned over and covered her head with the blankets. The pulsing noise grew louder and louder. Suddenly, with a sigh of relief, she realized that the beat was her own. She chuckled at her own cowardice and uncovered her head. And that's when it happened. Latias' piercing scream shattered the night as something grabbed her and ripped her out of bed. In an instant, Ash lunged to his feet and drew his sword. "Latias!"

"Hah hah ha! My, my. So you're that samurai that Oakley told me so much about!" A voice came from nowhere.

"Oakley? The empress? Oh, _I_ get it. You're another of those stupid demon things sent by the empress to kill us!"

"Heh, the young one is quick, I see. Well, I never play unfairly, so I'll make you a deal. Make your way to the top of Sprout Tower and fight me. If you manage to defeat me, I will release your girlfriend."

"Girlfriend! What are you insinuating? That Latias is my girlfriend? Bull! I don't even like her!" Ash roared.

"Heh heh heh. Oh, _please_. Don't give me that! You know that deep down inside, the thought of her yanks at your heartstrings."

Ash stiffened. Whoever this guy was, he was right on target. Annoying as she was, Latias _was_ sort of cute...

"Ahhh, I see I have indeed hit a nerve. So, will you still deny it, or accept the truth that Latias was the one mentioned as the Chosen One's love?"

Ash shook his head. "NO! I don't know who or what you are, but I do know that by the time I am done with you, a bad memory is going to be the only thing left!" He ran out the door. Dashing into Sprout Tower, two creatures turned and ran from the young swordsman. However, a pike wielding demon ran at him. Ash blocked the swing and knocked it off balance, then slashed it hard. Stepping over it, he cut down a few more pike wielders, an archer, and three swordsmen demons. Suddenly, a husky demon with no head and a face on his stomach ran up to him. Ash blocked its swing and attempted to slash it, but it blocked his slash and punched him in the face. Ash staggered back, holding his nose as stars winked before his eyes. The monstrosity moved in for the kill. Ash shook out of his stupor in time to block his swing and push it down. He then swung his sword in a crescent arc, killing the monster. Suddenly there was a explosive crash as a huge orange foot crashed through the ceiling right in front of him. If it were not for Ash's lightning reflexes, he would have been a samurai pancake. He got to his feet and stabbed the foot. He lived to regret it. The foot rose out of the roof, with Ash hanging on for dear life. Ash braced himself as he crashed through the roof. Ash blinked as his world spun. He woke up a few seconds later. His head ached from blasting through the roof. It was only out of pure luck that the stab had discouraged the monster, whatever it was, from attacking again. Ash saw the next floor and ran up the steps. Walking past some pots, he casually slashed a few snake-like demons down. "Yawwn. There is just no challenge these days." He said in annoyance. The point was driven home when a bunch of flies with a single bloodshot eye for a head. "Oh, _please._"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Well, well. This one is more powerful then I anticipated. Though it really doesn't matter. He hasn't began to tap the powers of his blade yet. On the contrary, _I_ have fully understood my blade. Beware, Ketchum. At the top of the tower, your end awaits!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ash tore up the stairs and ran into the top floor.

"Heh, heh, heh. You're something else. But that vile blade you hold will avail you nothing against me."

Ash looked around. "I'm sick of this. Show yourself!"

"Over here." A creature slowly materialized. It looked like a cross between an espeon and a human.

"Identify yourself!" Ash ordered.

"Contra's the name and warfare's the game." The creature said. "You hold Lightbringer, the bane of my master. Turn back now, for this mission will be the death of you."

Ash gripped Lightbringer. "I don't care. I have only one purpose in this world, to destroy! Now let Latias go!"

Contra laughed. "Let her go? That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard! No. If your destiny is to destroy, then destroy me!

(A/N: So there you have it. I chose Contra should be an espeon because technically, he is Annie's pokemon, and if you remember Pokemon Heroes, Annie had an espeon. So, will Ash survive the evil Contra? Find out soon!)


	4. Wrath of Kokki pt 1

Chapter 4

Wrath of Kokki Pt 1

(A/N: I'm sorry if the chapter is short. I could have combined this chapter with the last one, but I wanted to end on a suspenseful note. -- So here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I only own the idea for having a demon espeon. I don't own any normal espeons. However, as crazy as it sounds, I actually don't own Ryu Kokki. He is a zombie-type duel monster from Yu-gi-oh! If you know his effect of automatically destroying a warrior, don't worry. I did not include the effect in the fic. There is another Yu-gi-oh monster in a later chapter, and I will tell you then. Ok, good.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ash gripped Lightbringer tighter as Contra started the fight. He drew a sword and whirled it over his head. Spinning blades shot out and rocketed toward Ash. Ash blocked the bladed boomerangs and barely had time to dodge a powerful psybeam attack fired at him. Then Contra rushed at him raising his sword. Ash swung, but Contra blocked. It went like this for about 10 seconds, exchanging slashes and blocks. Ash saw an opening and gave Contra a powerful slash. Contra hissed in anger and leapt away. Ash moved in, but was forced to retreat when Contra sent a barrage of his strange, whirling blades. This time there was more, and Ash had a harder time blocking theme all. One slipped through his guard and gashed his arm. Ash bit his lip so he wouldn't cry out, but failed to stay silent when he was hit with a psybeam. He went backwards into a wall. Groaning in pain, he looked up to see Contra in the air, sword raised and ready to slice him to ribbons. Ash blocked the attack, but saw a movement out of the corner of his eye. He didn't have time to cry out as Contra's foot connected with his face. Ash's head snapped back and hit the wall. Contra kicked Lightbringer out of Ash's hands and pushed him on his back. Placing a foot on his chest, he laughed. "And so ends the 'famous' Ash Ketchum. Samurai. Swordsman. Pawn. Looser." He raised his sword. Ash reached for Lightbringer, but it was hopelessly out of reach. Suddenly, it magically flew into his hands, a la Star Wars. He pulled it back and drove it into Contra's chest with all his might. In an instant, Contra turned into a skeleton and crumbled into dust. Ash got to his feet, holding his bloody arm. Suddenly Latias burst into the room.

"Ash!" She called.

"Latias." Ash said calmly. Latias stared at the floor. Then she leaned forward and kissed Ash softly on the cheek. "What the..?" Ash said in surprise.

"Consider it thanks." Latias said, blushing. "For saving my life. Twice."

Ash shook his head. "Uh, you're welcome. Come on, let's get outta here."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Annie? Did my eyes deceive me, but did not only Contra was destroyed, but the entire demon army get slaughtered?" Oakley said calmly. Annie however, was not as collected.

"YOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUU! You mutated and killed my Pokemon! I'll kill you. **I'LL KILL YOU! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-**oof!"

In case you were wondering, Annie said "Oof" because Oakley had slashed the air, sending a blade of demonic energy at Annie, and as you probably would have guessed, it had sent her into a china cabinet with a tremendous shattering noise. Annie fell out and landed full on her face.

"Dear, dear. You _are_ upset. But don't worry yourself about it. Ash and Latias will meet one more opstical on their way here. And the obstical just so happens to be a little something I like to call... the Clock Tower."

Annie stood up. "The Clock Tower! Oakley, if there was ever a wild card, that's it! After what Contra told him, the Clock Tower could be just the thing to seal their relationship, and if he happens to survive, we are finito! And the god of the dead has a terrible temper. If he cuts loose with all of his power, Ash won't be the only thing destroyed. I think that I can safely assume that it will be hard to rule a puddle of slag."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ash had been walking with Latias for only two minutes after the battle with Contra when Latias brought it up. "Ash, did you know your family at all?"

Ash stopped dead. "No." He said, realizing for perhaps the first time that he had never know his true family. "No." He repeated. "I don't. Sensei told me that I was found in the ashes of a destroyed house when I was only a baby. I had a nametag on me, which said 'Ketchum'. Sensei brought me in and raised me like I was a son. He named me 'Ash' because of where I was found." He sighed. "At least you know that you had a brother, Latias. Me, I'm just an orphan, with no family, not knowing if they are dead or alive." He clenched his fist in front of him. "God, what I wouldn't give to find out, Latias!"

Latias lightly placed a hand on his fist. "I'm sure that they are out there somewhere." She turned slowly and gasped. Ash followed his gaze and his jaw dropped. A huge building loomed in front of them, and Ash realized as he looked closer that it was made entirely of human bones.

"The Clock Tower." Ash whispered in disbelief. "I thought it was a myth, but to see it in reality..."

Latias shuddered. "There's something in there." She told Ash.

"Yes." Ash said calmly. "There is a creature in that building, an ancient madness, an abomination that all beings fear. No one has ever left the Clock Tower alive. But _we're_ going in."

Latias gaped. "Why?"

"Simple. I don't want to take the long way."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The two entered the tower. "Well look at that. No one's home." Latias joked.

Suddenly a voice shook the tower. "Who enters my domain?" In one swift motion, Ash drew Lightbringer. Suddenly, lightning began to rain down from the ceiling. There was a huge burst of light, forcing Ash to cover his eyes. When the light faded, Ash stared in disbelief at a huge snake made of skulls.

Latias hid behind Ash. "Ash, wh-what is that?"

"Ryu Kokki! God of the Underworld!" Ash called back.

"Who are you? Speak!" Ryu Kokki bellowed.

Ash stood firm. "I-It is I! Ash Ketchum, from H.U.N.T.E.R.S Academy! I have come to..."

"**SILENCE!**" Ryu bellowed, and an invisible force blasted into Ash and Latias, sending them both sprawling.

"No one may enter the Clock Tower! No one!"

Latias got to her feet, followed by Ash. "Oh, yeah? And you are supposed to supposed to stop us?"

Ash cringed. "_Latias!_" He whispered frantically.

"What!" Ryu roared.

"God of the underworld indeed. Ash here says he can crush you like a bug!" Latias said proudly, hugging Ash, who was petrified.

"You know, Latias? I don't really mind the long route." He said, and the two raced for the exit. Suddenly, black flames leapt up in front of the two.

"Going somewhere?" Ryu laughed. "I wouldn't dream of it. Die!" He created an orb of fire and sent it at Ash.

"Ash!" Latias screamed as the flames engulfed Ash.

"Ahhaha! Burn! Burn! **Burn!**" Ryu laughed. Suddenly, his eyes grew wide as the flames turned into a dragon and rushed at Ryu. There was a huge explosion and Ryu flew back into a pillar. When the smoke cleared, Ash was standing there, shocked but unscathed, with his sword still burning in a dragon shape.

"What the hell?" He stammered.

Latias stared. "The Salamandra attack. That used to be my brother's signature attack!"

Ash looked at his sword, then at the pile of rubble where Ryu was buried. Suddenly, Ryu burst out of the rubble.

"Idiot human!" He yelled, then breathed fire again. Ash dove out of the way and sent another Salamandra at Ryu, who dodged. "Charge!" Ryu screamed. He reared up and rushed at Ash. Ash didn't have time to dodge, and was knocked into the air. He recovered in the air and landed perfectly on his feet. Ryu roared and stared Ash down. Ash stood his ground as Ryu tried to body slam him. He leapt out of the way and Ryu hit the ground. Ryu picked himself off the ground and breathed another stream of flames. Ash prepared to dodge, but was shocked when the fire instead created a ring around him, trapping him.

"Game over!" Ryu roared. He opened his mouth and energy began to go into it. Ash stared in shock as Ryu sent the humongous bolt of energy on its course...directly at Ash.

(A/N: Is this the end? Reviews, as always, are appreciated. Flames are not, because our gas fireplace has not been working for a few months now, and it will just be a sad reminder.)


	5. Wrath of Kokki pt 2

Chapter 5

Wrath of Kokki pt. 2

(A/N: This is the fifth chapter in my story and the end of the Kokki mini-arc. And Ryuko- Vulpix, I am sorry, but I tried to add line breaks, and I couldn't. I'll change the A's to asterisk. It's the best I can do. Sorry.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ash bent his knees, preparing for a leap that he knew wouldn't take him far enough through the flames. He would land in the middle of the raging inferno, burn away, and disappear. And then it would be over. Suddenly, Latias leapt in the way of the blast. Her eyes glowed white and a barrier appeared in front of her, shielding Ash and Latias from the blast. The energy struck the barrier with terrible force; pushing Latias back a few feet. Ash could see her face, contorted with pain as she tried hopelessly to hold off the divine fire. He knew that she couldn't hold on for very much longer. He had to do something. That's when he realized Kokki was wide open. Ash raised his sword and summoned a salamandra. He whirled the burning blade over his head and fired the dragonic blast. It arced through the air, sizzling with power as it tore at Kokki. The dragon opened its mouth, and struck the red jewel on Kokki's chest. Kokki roared in agony and ceased the attack. Ash didn't give him time to attack again. He launched another salamandra at Ryu, and shattered the red jewel. Kokki screeched in pain and glared at Ash. Suddenly, the light in the monster's eyes dimmed, and it fell apart into skulls. Ash gave what seemed like the first deep breath he had taken since the fight had begun. That's when he remembered…

"Latias!" He exclaimed, and knelt by the wounded Pok'emon. Her feathers were coated in soot and blood, and she didn't seem to be breathing. Ash shook her gently on the shoulder. The dragon gagged and began to cough. Smoke came out of her mouth in puffs, but she didn't open her eyes. With a thrill of horror, Ash knew what he had to do. With a groan, he turned Latias on her back and took a deep breath, leaned down and gently blew into her mouth. Then he put both hands on her chest and pressed repeatedly.

"One…two…three…four…five." He said.

Latias coughed again, her eyes still closed. Ash's expression clouded. He had to get her out of here. As carefully as he could, he lifted Latias off of the ground and carried her outside. Laying her on a patch of grass, he turned and stared thoughtfully at the plants around them, muttering something to himself. He walked to a patch of plants with rigid stems with large pods on the end. He stared at it for a few seconds, then nodded and drew his sword. Severing one of the stems, he put a bowl on a flat rock nearby and laid the pod in the bowl. He then took the flat side of his sword and crushed the pod. Instantly, a pale green juice flowed from the pod. Ash nodded and took out a face towel. He dipped it in the juice and walked over to Latias. With infinite care, he rubbed a bit of the juice on her wounds. Latias shrieked and flinched. Ash sighed.

"Sorry if it hurts, but I know what I'm doing."

He finished and sat back. Latias whimpered for a few seconds, then stopped. Ash breathed a sigh of relief. Lorenzo had taught him how to survive in the wilderness, using plants for just about anything. Ash knew a lot about botany, and knew very well how potent the healing powers of the pods were. He got up and went over to the bowl again. He pulled out another face towel and started on his own wounds. Latias floated over to him and looked over his sholder. Ash turned and jumped at the unexpected appearance of Latias.

"Please don't sneak up like that!" He gasped, clutching his heart.

"Sorry!" Latias said, grinning sheepishly. She and Ash looked at each other for a few pointless seconds as the author thought of what they should say.

"Latias, uh, you saved my life. If you hadn't jumped in the way of that blast…" Ash started.

Latias shrugged. "You're the Chosen One. I couldn't let you die."

Ash raised an eyebrow and gave Latias a penetrating gaze. "That the only reason you saved me?"

Latias blinked. "Huh?"

Ash mentally slapped himself. _And I said that…why? _He took a deep breath. "Look. I think we got of on the wrong foot. I mean, I haven't been too nice lately. So… let's start over, okay?"

Latias nodded. "I'm okay with that. Ash, can I ask you a question."

Ash nodded slowly. "Yeah."

"Why do you act so emotionless?"

Ash sighed. "Emotions… they get in the way of one's goals. Fear…anger…pity…they all can stop you from doing what you need to do, and that can get you killed. I know that all too well…" He trailed off.

Latias sighed. "Ash, I believe that you need a bit of a break from fighting."

Ash raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Latias grinned and tagged Ash on the chest. "Tag!"

Ash blinked, then sighed and ran after the fleeing dragon.

I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was. To catch them is my real test; to train them is my cause.

Ash is calmly fishing. Latias sneaks up behind him, and yells 'boo!' Ash jumps, and falls into the water. He sits up and splashes Latias. Latias shrieks and splashes him back.

I will travel across the land, searching far and wide. Each Pokemon, to understand the power that's inside.

Ash is practicing martial arts by shadow fighting, when suddenly, a bunny appears on the wall beside him. He turns and glares at Latias, who immediately puts her hands behind her back and begins whistling.

Pokemon, gotta catch 'em all. It's you and me! I know it's my destiny! Pokemon! Oh, you're my best friend, in a world we must defend.

Ash and Latias are watching a movie. A monster pops out of a closet onscreen. Latias screams and throws her soda into the air. Ash watched as it turned over in the air and came splashing down over his head. Latias grinned sheepishly. Ash grabbed a handful of popcorn and tossed it at Latias.

Pokemon! A heart so true. Our courage will pull us through. You teach me and I'll teach you. Pokemon, gotta catch 'em all!"

Latias buys a hot dog and tries to squeeze ketchup on it, but the bottle explodes for some unknown reason. Ash wiped ketchup out of his face, then grabs a mustard bottle and squirts Latias with it.

Ash chuckled. "Hey, Latias. I think that I had been fighting for too long, and that I really had needed a rest from it."

Latias was silent.

"Hey, Latias? You don't look so good." Ash said.

Latias turned to him. "N-no! I feel fine! Tip-top!"

Ash looked at her. "You look really pale."

Latias nodded. Suddenly she turned to the Clock Tower. "Mm?"

"What?" Ash said.

Latias turned to him. "You know, I could have sworn that I heard something in the tower."

"Well, there's nothing in here but Ryu's bones." Ash said.

Latias nodded and turned to leave. She gasped. "Look out!"

Ash turned and drew his sword, but a dark shadow descended upon him…

"Moannn." Ash groaned as he sat up. Latias got up next to him and gave a groan as well. Suddenly, sinister laughter rang through the palace.

"Well, well. Ash Ketchum and Latias. This really is a pleasure."

Ash got to his feet and pulled Latias up. "Keep behind me." He told her

"Don't bother, you fool. I can see you both perfectly well." Oakley said.

Ash grinned. "If you can see so well, did you see what I'm about to do to you for all the pain you have caused?"

Oakley chuckled. "Actually, Ketchum, I predict you won't lay a finger on me."

"Why's that?" Ash said angrily.

Oakley was silent.

"Well?"

Oakley grinned. "Sorry, Ash. I just haven't been myself lately. In fact…" Suddenly her eyes flashed red and her voice changed to sound more masculine. "I mean that quite literally!"

Suddenly smoke exploded out from her. Ash and Latias covered their eyes. As the smoke cleared from around Oakley, Ash gasped.

"No! Not _you_. How? _Why?_"

(So who do you think it is? I'd like guesses if you have any. I promise you won't be disappointed when you find out who Oakley really is.)


	6. Betrayal

Chapter 6

Betrayal

(A/N: Yo! Ryuko, I cannot thank you enough for joining my C2. I wish that I could use other symbols and line breaks instead of the A's, but it didn't appear in my story. I'm sorry, but I have to use the A's. Anyway, here is the sixth chapter in my story.)

Disclaimer: I own some of the attacks, but not all of them. Otherwise, I own nothing.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Right again, you are." Latios said evilly. "I am Latios, the true threat! The true evil! Oh, how _trivial_, how _inconsequential_ do heroes look from where I stand!"

Ash felt like a heavy weight had just been swung into his face. "Hey, wh-what is this? Latios. _The_ Latios. The one killed by Oakley! How could you have done such a thing? Why?"

Latios snorted. "_The_ Latios? Ha! What does that mean? It seems that you have a little misconception of who I really am. I indeed survived the fight against Oakley! I even sent her into the future so she could be someone else's problem. But it took one touch of Soulstealer, and I was given a power even the empress could not control! I nearly had the two most powerful weapons in my grasp, but Latias grabbed Lightbringer and ran off with it." He ignored Ash's protesting moans and continued. "I managed to erase her mind with my psychic abilities and implant the thought that I was killed by Oakley, thinking that she would leave the sword in the woods for my demons to find. However, she delivered the blade to the old man!" His expression clouded in rage.

"Stop it!" Latias screamed and grabbed onto Ash. "Ash, make him go away! Make him go away." She burst into tears.

Latios continued mercilessly. "I knew that the Chosen One would come to stop me, so I simply killed off every last Ketchum. Looks as though I missed one."

Latias stared in horror at the thing that used to be her brother. "So it was you I saw in Ash's memory!"

"Ding!" Latios said.

Ash closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "'Whoosh.' Wow. Just when you think you know it all, reality slaps you in the face. Typical, huh? So…the evil, the true dark one in the prophecy…it was you all along."

"Indeed." Latios said. "And now, the final curtain shall fall, and your final act shall end." He held up two pokeballs. "My little friends shall see to that. Go!"

He tossed the pokeballs, which opened in a blaze of light. When Ash blinked the spots out of his eyes, and Areodactyl and a Kabutops stood before him. They both screeched and roared for a few seconds when Latios held up a hand. "Silence, both of you, for my sister's last words to the Chosen One!"

Latias sighed and turned to Ash. "Ash." Latias said. "I just hope you survive this, because…" she paused, then said the words that had been dying to escape her. "…I love you."

Ash's eyes widened. "L-Latias?" He said, and then averted his eyes. "So, it's true what Contra said." He looked into Latias' eyes, then inched forward and kissed her softly on the forehead. Latias sighed, and then hugged him tightly. Ash closed his eyes, savoring the moment.

Latias looked in his eyes. "Ash, I know that it looks like my brother, but that is not Latios. Promise me that you won't hold back on him. And don't worry. You won't be fighting alone..." She put her hand over Ash's heart. "'Cause I will be right here with you."

Ash looked sadly at her and nodded. "I know." He whispered.

He turned to Latios, drawing his sword. Latios stared in shock. Then, an evil grin spread across his face.

"Heh. Heh heh. Hehhahahahahahahahah! My god! This is just precious! But as we all know, all

good things must come to an end! Get him!" he roared.

Areodactyl and Kabutops lunged. Ash pulled his sword back and dove as well. They hung in the air for an endless moment…and then met. Never in her life had Latios seen Ash move so quickly. He slashed Areodactyl hard into the air, and then slammed him down again. He immediately blocked one of Kabutops's scythe blades, then slashed him twice and stabbed it. Suddenly, there was a strange noise from behind him, and he dove out of the way of the Areodactyl's Hyper Beam attack, getting up just in time to dodge a slash attack from Kabutops. He rolled away and got up, holding his sword in front of him.

Latios grinned. "Good. I really think that we shouldn't fight here, though. We might break something." He snapped his fingers and there was a flash. Ash looked around and saw that they were in a city

_Oh, man!_ He thought. _Fighting in the middle of a city? Innocent people could get hurt! _

"Not only could they…" Latios said. "But they will! Let's play a little game. Until you beat me, Kabutops and Areodactyl will attack the citizens of the city. Ready? Game start!"

Kabutops and Areodactyl ran at a crowd, which screamed and scattered, but the two dark Pok'emon were too fast. Kabutops created a Zap Cannon and fired it at a group of people, incinerating them.

"Gr!" Ash snarled. "Call them off, Latios!"

"Sure will…" Latios said. "When you beat me!"

Ash drew his sword. "In that case… Salamandra!"

The blast tore at Latios. "I don't think so!" He yelled, pulling out Soulstealer. "Des…Thousand Knives!" He delivered a blinding series of stabs, dissipating the Salamandra. "Des…Order to Smash!" He slammed his sword in the ground, and a fissure blasted out of the ground. Ash dove out of the way. "Des…Shadow Helix!" A double-helix shaped blasted out of the sword and hit Ash in the chest. "Des…Lightning Vortex…" He slashed Ash into the air. "And…Des…RAIGEKI!" A blast of lightning shot out of Soulstealer and blasted Ash. He flipped in the air and landed on his feet. He dodged and ran behind a building.

"We're not playing hide-and-seek, little boy." Latios said as he stalked over to the corner. "Come out...so I can see your terrified expression as I crush you."

Ash gasped for breath as he heard Latios' footsteps approaching. With a determined look on his face, he leapt out of his hiding place just as Latios poked his head around the corner. His sudden appearance took him by surprise, and gave Ash an opening.

"Graaah!" He yelled as he pulled back his fist and punched Latios with every ounce of his strength. Latios' head snapped back and he went flying, landing hard on his back.

Ash rubbed his throbbing hand. "**Little** boy? You're goin' **down** for that."

Latios got to his feet, coughing. "Ugh, the oldest trick in the book."

Ash got an idea. "That? No, that wasn't the oldest trick in the book. C'mere and I'll tell you what is."

Latios rolled his eyes. "Oh, _please_. You honestly think I'd fall for that one? You stupid little..."

He didn't get a chance to finish. Ash pivoted on his leg and drove the blade of his foot right into Latios' face. Latios grunted in pain and fell on his back. Ash walked up to him.

"That is." He said and raised his sword for a finish blow. Suddenly a blinding pain ripped across Ash's chest. He staggered backwards, holding his chest and feeling the blood flow. Kabutops ran at him again and kicked him in the face. Ash fell on his back. Kabutops and Areodactyl loomed over him, followed by Latios. Ash growled at him.

"You slime! I thought that this was one-on-one!" He snarled, then winced.

Latios simply shrugged, then gestured to his Pok'emon. "Kill him."

Ash reached for his sword, but he knew that it was hopeless...Suddenly, Latios gave a grunt of pain and bent over double. The two fossil Pok'emon turned around to see what had happened, and the being that had decked Latios kicked them both twice in the stomach and then punched them in the face, knocking them out. Ash got to his feet carefully. The mysterious being turned to face him, revealing a very familiar friend.

"Lorenzo?" Ash asked in disbelief.

"I heard what had happened because Latias flew as fast as she could to the temple and told me. I heard you were coming here, so I came along." He looked around the city. "Ah, Home Sweet Home."

"You live here?" Ash asked.

"Yep. Got a son and a granddaughter too." He stared at the bodies littering the ground because of the fossils. "Good thing she's in hiding. Poor girl. She's only two, and she already is a prime target for an enemy of H.U.N.T.E.R.S. I'll be more than pleased when this damn war is...LOOK OUT!"

Ash dove to the right as a huge Shadow Ball attack blasted a reasonably sized hole in a building. Latios was up again, and hopping mad. "Misery, misery, misery. That is what you are choosing, and because of your temerity, this place shall be destroyed."

Lorenzo drew his sword, and so did Ash. "We can't let that happen!" Lorenzo roared.

"You forget, we have a double advantage, one, you're outnumbered. Two, _we're_ the heroes of this fanfic, and you know what happens to the villains!"

"So what's to know?" Latios grinned, then his smile faded to be replaced by a very ugly look. "By the time I'm done with you, you're gonna wish that you had stuck to Pokeshipping, boy! Des Thousand Knives!" He charged Soulstealer for the stab barrage.

"You caught me by surprise the first time, but it won't happen again!" Ash's sword glowed with fire. "Die! Hinotama Meteor Barrage!" A new attack burst out of his sword, a huge battery of flaming meteorites.. Latios had no chance of blocking that. "Nwargh!" He roared as he was blasted into the wall.

"My turn!" Lorenzo ran forward. His sword crackled with electricity. "Rajinshou! Neutron Twister attack!"

A large tornado blasted out of his sword and struck Latios, blowing him further into the wall. Ash pumped a fist into the air. "Yes! We got him!" He cheered. Suddenly a voice rang out through the city.

"Ash!" Latias called to him as she flew down. "Thank Ho-oh you're safe!"

Ash put on a cocky grin. "Hey, I've been through worse...ow!" He grabbed the wound on his chest.

"Oh! That looks terrible!" Latias gasped. "Hold still."

She closed her eyes and began to chant a strange incantation, all while running one of her claws along the wound. She went from one side to the other, then stepped back. The wound glowed white and healed before Ash's eyes. "Wow." He breathed. "Nice trick."

Suddenly there was a crash and Latios burst out of the wall, livid. "Why, you little...die!" he roared as he rushed at Ash, raising Soulstealer. Ash swung his sword as hard as he could...maybe a little _too _hard.

'**SMASH!'**

Ash's and Latios' eyes widened in unison as shards of the two swords flew everywhere. Soulstealer and Lightbringer had shattered into a million pieces. Suddenly the shards began to glow and float into the air. They swirled together in a crazy dance, and there was a huge flash. Ash and the others covered their eyes. Latios stared up at a figure in the middle of the light.

"**You.**"

(Who is the strange figure in the light? I am sorry if you were offended by who Oakley really was, but I am gonna tie it all in at the end to Pok'emon Heroes, and you will see in the next chapter, which is the end of the story. I just hope that it ends well. There will be a few twists and turns in the plot, so if you have any questions, just review and ask. I'll be happy to answer as best I can. Oh, and forget what I said when I would put another Duel monster in the story. I decided not to. Reviews please, and look forward to the final chapter in the Samurai saga!)


	7. Endings

Chapter 7

Endings

(A/N: The end of the epic at last. I appreciated all of the reviews, for they are really what keep my story going. Thank you all, and enjoy the final chapter in Samurai.)

Disclaimer: I own nutin'.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Latios glared at a second eon Pokemon that had appeared. "Father! I thought I split your soul and sealed it in the blades!"

The elder Latios shook his head. "You did. But the destruction of the blades freed me. This city is my home. And I will use all of my powers to defend it."

Latios grinned. "We will see." He launched into the air at his father, surrounding himself in psychic energy. "Die!"

The elder Latios created an energy orb around himself and flew at his son. The two met with a crash and ricochet off of each other, only to recover in the air and collide again. Latios Jr. stopped just enough to yell to his pokemon.

"Don't just stand there! Kill that samurai!"

The two evil pokemon ran at Ash and Lorenzo. Ash reached instinctively for his sword, only to remember that he had accidentally shattered it into a million-plus tiny pieces. Lorenzo drew a sword, and then tossed him another one. Ash caught it and stood his ground until the two were nearly on top of him, then stabbed Areodactyl as hard as he could. The creature gave a groan of pain, but then lunged his head at Ash. Ash moved his head as far away as he could, barley escaping a pretty nasty death. He pulled his sword from Areodactyl and slashed it in the wing, gouging a deep cut in his wing membrane. And all the time, the battle between father and son raged. They had taken off the kiddy gloves and began resorting to other, deadlier means of attack. Latios Jr. created a sizzling ball of dark energy and launched it at his father, who dodged and fired a barrage of white fireballs, which were all deflected harmlessly. Both were panting hard, but showed no signs of giving up. Latios Sr. stopped to catch his breath.

"Tell me, son. Why have you decided to take the path of evil, instead of the path of good?"

Latios Jr. stopped as well. "Because it gives me power beyond your wildest dreams!"

Latios Sr. stared at his son. _Hmm. My son is not truly evil. He has simply been infected by Soulstealer's malice. Even though the sword itself has been eliminated, the dark energy inside my son is still in existence. I need not kill him. I just need to hit him hard enough to destroy the evil inside of him. And I know just the attack to do it!_

He began to glow white. Latios Jr. snarled at him.

"I don't recognize this move, but all I know is that I need to keep you from using it!" he roared. He took out a fistful of throwing needles and tossed them at his father

"Yipes!" Latios Sr. said as he dodged the razor sharp blades. Latios kept it up until the glow stopped.

"Ha ha ha! Take that! You're an outdated joke! No one can stop me!" Latios Jr. laughed.

"Heh heh heh…" Latios Sr. laughed.

Latios Jr.'s grin wavered. "What's so funny? _You're_ the one about to be obliterated!"

Latios Sr. grinned. "The joke's on you, boy. Look down."

Latios Jr. looked down and gasped. "What's happening to the water? The tide…it's going out! But how?"

"As we all know, son, it is the moon that controls the tides; its ebb and its flow. So I used my powers to control the moon, causing it to reverse and recede!" Latios Sr. laughed.

"Gwaaaah!" Latios Jr. screamed in horror. "No! You wouldn't!"

Latios Sr. looked down. "And now I'll deliver the final blow!"

Latios Jr. looked up at the moon to see it swing erratically towards the city. A rumbling of surf drowned out the sounds of Ash's and the fossils' battle. A huge blast of water rushed at Latios and the city.

"Y…y…y…" Stuttered Latios Jr. The surf blasted him and swept him away. "YAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGH!" The Fossils looked up and tried to run, but they were swept up in the huge blast. Ash braced himself as the water rushed at him, Lorenzo, and Latias, but miraculously, the water did not injure him in any way. The rumbling of surf faded. Ash uncovered his eyes to see a bright light in the sky where Latios Sr. was. The light slowly approached him and went onto his hands. When the light faded, a strange jewel was in his hands.

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

"Father?" Latias said.

Suddenly there was a burst of coughing and Latios came out of the water-filled streets. Ash looked right at him and saw that something had changed. He looked more innocent than he had.

"Ash." He said. "Thank you for stopping me. When I fought Oakley and went to destroy Soulstealer, it infected me with its evil. However, my father's sacrifice was enough to break the spell. Even so, you all contributed to freeing me. Therefore, I will give you a wish."

Latias looked away. "I know what I want…but I doubt that you could give it to me."

Latios chuckled. "I wouldn't be so sure about that." Suddenly there was a blinding flash. When it faded, a beautiful woman with brown hair in a ponytail stood where Latias had.

"Latias is a strange name for a human, so how about we can call you…" Latios thought for a moment. "Delia."

Delia stared in shock, then leapt forward and hugged her brother tight. Latios grinned and nodded toward Ash. "Go on, sis. He's waiting for you."

Latias nodded. "But what about you?"

Latios grinned. "Don't worry about it. This place has changed from my father's sacrifice. The streets have become canals. Perhaps as the guardian of this place, I can name it Altomare, or High Sea. There are responsibilities here. For example, this jewel…" he held up the glowing orb. "I feel that I indeed need to protect it, to make up for my mistakes. I could hide it away and defend it. That'll keep me busy enough."

Lorenzo stepped forward. "Latios, I heard that you have another sister that is due to hatch from her egg any day now. My granddaughter, Bianca, she is only two, but she loves pokemon. She could certainly keep her company. And maybe we can help you guard the jewel when she comes of age."

Latios opened his mouth for a few seconds, and then closed it. "I'd like that."

Latias grinned. "I'll never forget you, bro!" She called, and then ran to Ash.

One year later…

Delia Ketchum held up her first-born child to Ash. "Well, he's here." She said.

Ash grinned happily. "What should we name him?"

Delia thought for a moment. "How about Ash Ketchum, after the Chosen One who saved the world and captured my heart."

THE END

(A/N: There you have it. The end of the epic adventure. I appreciated all of the reviews. And I think I am ready for some flames if you have any. (My fireplace is working) Just go easy on me, OK? And as always, Reviews and questions are appreciated. Also, if you wish to write a sequel to this, that would be awesome! (Just no bashing anyone, OK?) Thanks to all of you!)


End file.
